


I Better Make This Count

by CarveLoathesome



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Boners, Fights, Frotting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Blood, Public Humiliation, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarveLoathesome/pseuds/CarveLoathesome
Summary: Frank hates being part of the sports team at school, but God does he love watching his crush run around in gym shorts every day. After a humiliating encounter, Gerard finds out that Frank has the hots for him and takes his chance to play with the boy that always secretly riddles his fantasies.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	I Better Make This Count

Frank hated being on the sports team. The only reason he ever tolerated it was because it was what all the straight-passing boys did, and he didn’t want anyone to know that he was actually the school’s biggest faggot. Another plus was that he got to watch all the cute guys run around in gym shorts and get into fights sometimes. Well actually, a lot of the time.

And that’s what was happening right now. Only, it was _him_ in the fight this time. He didn’t mean to get in the guy’s way but he had tripped into him in the middle of a game he was half participating in, and couldn’t get an apology in quick enough before being wrestled to the ground.

The boy had a knee in franks stomach, and a hand tangled in his stupid neon green bib, pulling at him violently. Frank scrambled and clawed at him to get him to stop but he was beginning to panic, because with the way he was being straddled, his painfully hormonal teenage body just couldn’t help itself. He felt himself getting hard in his shorts and hoped to God that no one had noticed it yet. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to will it to go away but when the boy’s ass accidentally brushed up against it, he almost had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning out.

Fuck this was bad. If only it wasn’t the cutest kid on the fucking team. Frank had secretly been crushing on Gerard for a while now but he was the most stereotypically straight dude to ever grace the earth. He went out with cheerleaders and wore letterman jackets every day. Yeah. That straight. That didn’t deter Frank from daydreaming though. Or even stop his heated dreams.

And now it was just his luck that he was being roughed up by him in front of a sea of onlookers, getting harder by the minute with no hope of making it go away.

Franks desperate struggle underneath the boy had only made him angrier, Frank receiving a sharp punch to the face before he heard the coaches voice intervene. Frank clutched at his face as soon as Gerard moved off of him, pulling his hands away to realise that they were coated in blood. He swiped a hand across his nose. That’s where it was coming from. The coach was talking to him now. Something he couldn’t make out. When he looked back up at the sea of people, that’s when he realised. Fuck.

“Franks a fucking faggot!”

Frank covered it with his hands the best he could but everyone had already seen. It was useless trying to hide it. Within the sea of laughter, he met eyes with Gerard and his face flamed red. Gerard looked utterly disgusted, with a hint of something that Frank couldn’t quite place.

Frank managed to get to his feet and run off aimlessly into a few fields over, narrowly escaping the coach’s grip. He sank down next to a tree and held his head, his hands tightening to hold sections of his hair. He tried to stop himself from crying, but to no avail. His bottom lip wobbled and behind his nose stung with the sensation. His eyes filled up with tears, blurring the dark green grass at his feet. Now everyone knows. They’ll never let him live it down. No more soccer team. No more watching Gerard run around. His face was spattered with red and his lips blew up, fat tears rolling down his blushed cheeks.

“Frank?” He heard a voice say.

Frank jumped in surprise, craning his head around the tree to see that it was Gerard of all people. Fear jumped around inside of him. _Fuck he’s about to beat me up for real this time._ Frank fiddled desperately with his face, wiping away his tears and sniffing up his nose. This is a jock’s wet dream - beating up a crying faggot in gym shorts. Frank picked up the crunching of the grass as Gerard approached and he tensed up his body in anticipation. Frank could see his shadow approaching now and made one last desperate attempt to crawl around the tree, but there were a myriad of coarse shrubs stopping him from going any further. Backed up against the hard oak, Gerard came into view. Frank willed himself back further as if the tree would cave and let him through, but it didn’t. He was cornered.

“Frank.” Gerard concluded.

Frank didn’t reply. He just kept his eyes screwed shut and curled up his legs to wrap his shaky hands around his knees.

“Frank, what are you doing?”

Franks fear faltered. He cracked an eye open, to see Gerard standing timidly above him, farther away than he had thought. And his voice sounded... concerned. Sympathetic? Sorry?

“What?” Frank managed, relaxing his body hesitantly and releasing his knees from the tight security of his arms.

Gerard kneeled down in front of Frank, and sat down criss-crossed on the matted grass. Frank was more curious now than anything. Gerard’s hair fell over his face in smooth black waves, as beautiful as ever in the soft yellow sunlight above. Golden hour. It caught Frank off guard.

“I’m sorry about… you know, your face.” He gestured to his bloodied nose.

Frank had completely forgotten about that in the midst of his panic and lifted the back of his hand to clean the area, smudging the semi dried liquid across his face.

“Here, let me.” Gerard leaned across to him and gently took his face in his hand, rubbing his thumb over Franks cheek after wetting it with his saliva. Frank froze up, confused to why he was being so caring, but he wasn’t complaining. He savoured his soft touch. Gerard took it upon him to wipe away the tears from below his eyes but his cheeks were already stained with them. Finally, he leaned back, satisfied with Franks newly cleaned face but still grimacing guiltily at his state. Gerard rubbed at his arms, trying to fill the gap of awkward silence that was ensuing.

“You’re... gay?” He thought up.

The question hung in the air like it had nowhere to go, and Frank felt baffled by it. Hadn’t he seen? Gerard waited expectantly for an answer before Frank mustered up a grand, “Yes?”

Gerard blew his hair from his face and tilted his head, splaying his hands out behind him and resting on them. “You’re gay. And... I made you hard?” It was pretty much rhetorical, but again, Gerard waited for an answer, smirking this time.

Now Frank couldn’t help heat rising into his tear-stained cheeks. He almost choked when he saw Gerard bite his lip. “Y-Yeah.” He managed.

Gerard moved onto his hands and knees and began crawling closer to Frank, settling too close for comfort. “I felt it.” was all he said, his breath brushing at Frank’s inevitably red face. Holy fuck. Franks eyes widened. Gerard giggled and leaned back a bit, “Now don’t get all shy on me, fag. You weren’t too shy a couple of minutes ago.” Gerard moved in again and rested his hand on Franks thigh. Franks breath hitched in his throat and he almost had to cross his eyes to see him clearly. He was so close. So close. Frank could kiss him so easily. He thought about it but hesitated when Gerard moved to his ear, “I wanna feel it again.” He said lowly.

Frank almost moaned out loud, his already half-hard cock jumping in his pants. No way this was really happening. He had almost no time to process it however, as Gerard had moved to his neck, sucking lightly at it, his tongue moving every which way. Frank felt himself melt into him and he was ashamed that Gerard probably felt it too. His hand was travelling farther up his thigh now and Frank was trembling with anticipation and slight confusion and satisfaction. Finally. His fantasies coming true.

Gerard had moved back to face him now, and wasted no time before crashing his lips into his. Frank panicked, having had never kissed someone before. He was, after all, a few years younger than Gerard and not popular in the slightest. It’s not like there was a very large openly-gay scene in school anyways. He tried his best to move his lips appropriately, Gerard slipping his tongue in after a few seconds, rubbing it against Franks. Frank couldn’t stop the desperate moan that escaped him as he lapped at the boy’s tongue, his hips rocking up, trying to get any sort of friction. He shivered at the catch of his boxers on his hard cock, whining into the kiss again.

“Someone’s eager.” Gerard broke momentarily to look down at the smaller boys’ crotch. Frank immediately blushed scarlet, if he wasn’t already red enough. He squeezed his legs together desperately. “I wanna take my time with you, baby boy.”

Franks eyes lit up at the pet name, his cock throbbing in his pants. Gerard moved his hand around the boy’s neck, separating the hook from the loop of his Velcro sports bib. He folded it and placed it on the earthy ground next to them. A small smile rose on franks rouged lips at the gentle gesture.

“Are you a virgin? I bet you are.” The question caught Frank, him hanging his head in embarrassment, reluctant to answer. Gerard didn’t press for an answer this time though, just making a little understanding noise and moving slower than before. His hands slipped up the boy’s shirt, caressing the soft, flat skin of his tummy before reaching around to his sides, the other hand joining suit. His arms swiftly hooked around his back and tugged him closer, pressing him flush to him but leaving some space so they aren’t rubbing hips. Not just yet. Franks stomach churned up, pressing himself further and staring intently at his lips, too afraid to make the first move.

“I better make this count then.”

Frank dithered. “Wait.” He rested his hands on Gerard’s chest, pushing them apart slightly, but Gerard had him wound tight to him. “Why me? I mean… I didn’t even think you were gay…”

Gerard let out a soft laugh, “Well, technically, I’m bi. And have you even seen yourself? You’re the cutest little fucker I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” Gerard crashed their hips together finally, grinding down on him, forcing a wrecked whimper from Frank. He was already fucking leaking with it, and they hadn’t even got started yet. Downfalls of being a virgin, he guessed. He pushed Frank down on the ground and hovered over him, brushing noses and teasing at his lips. “You know I touch myself to you. All the time.” He cooed, ghosting his hot breath over Franks lips and making him writhe under him. “I get so fucking wet and messy. I think about how you sound. How you feel. I need to know if I’m right about it.”

“Please…” Frank whined, trying to close the gap between their lips but Gerard moved away from him again, instead moving down his torso and hitching up his shirt, sucking a deep purple bruise into the soft flesh. Frank jutted his hips up, rutting against Gerard unashamedly, wrecked with desperation, butterflies flying around in his stomach. He grabbed at Gerard’s hair, trying to push him downwards, towards his sweet spot.

Gerard slapped his hand away warningly, “Manners now.” He sterned. Frank gave him his innocent puppy eyes and muttered an apology, cut off by Gerard’s pink lips finally making contact with his own. He hummed contentedly and moved against him, finally receiving the friction they both desperately needed.

Gerard didn’t want to admit it but he was just as wrecked as Frank, finally getting to play with the boy who constantly riddled his fantasies. He had to fight every urge within him to just rip of his clothes and go to town on his sweet little cock, wanting to take his time, weary of his untouched body and uncertain about whether this would ever happen again. He knew Frank wouldn’t manage to last long enough for him to fuck his ass like he so desperately wanted to, but he was contented with whatever he could manage.

“Gerard…” Frank moaned out under him, pulling him out of his thoughts. He immediately stilled his movements, hearing the closeness in his voice.

“Not yet baby.”

Gerard leant back on his knees and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his shorts, looking to Frank. His eyes were glazed over with desire and he nodded his head enthusiastically, affirming. Gerard tugged them down and his cock sprung to life. He discarded them to the side as frank gawked at it, “Holy… Gerard that’s so fucking big.”

Gerard blushed at the compliment, shuffling closer to him and guiding his hand over his cock. “Touch me, Frankie?” Frank salivated at the sight, closing his fingers around the girthy member and stroking slowly. Gerard screwed his eyes shut and enveloped in the feeling, every stroke getting steadily faster. Frank was now hitched up on one elbow, stroking Gerard with fervour, twisting and squeezing as best he could. He was inexperienced but that was nothing some enthusiasm couldn’t fix. He dragged his thumb over the head, gliding over the slit and receiving a shaky moan in response. He hadn’t meant it out loud but felt himself breathing out “Holy shit.” Over and over, until it was the only thing he could manage. Frank leaned his head down and pressed his wet tongue to the head, lapping at it until his saliva was dripping down his fingers and onto the grass below. He eventually took the head into his mouth and sucked generously, the cold metal of his lip piercing stinging at his underside and making the experience a million times more exciting. Gerard grasped his dark hair in his hands and held on for dear life, careful not to warrant him down any further on him and scare him off. But fuck he couldn’t let himself cum like this. It wouldn’t be fair.

“Nngh, stop.” Gerard heaved, and moved himself so he was straddling Franks legs, his cock bouncing uncontrollably with need for contact again. Once again Gerard looked to Frank for confirmation and confirmation he got as he pulled down the shorter boy’s shorts, revealing a severely leaking smaller cock. He wasted no time in taking them both into his hand, stroking them in tandem together and using Franks saliva to lube them both up to the best of his ability.

Frank threw his head back and groaned, clutching a handful of grass. Gerard moved faster and faster until his body was shaking with the movement, bucking up into his own hand. It seemed Frank was just as close as he was, with the dirty noises he was making beneath him. A plethora of Oh My God and Fuck Gerard and Holy Shit Yes. He looked so perfect under him, eyes half-lidded and filled to the brim with lust. His pale skin was glazed with sweat and shining under the sun. His mouth was torn open in a pretty pink fluster and behind those lips came the most beautiful noises to ever grace Gerard’s ears. Just as pretty as he had imagined. He took his chance at Franks exposed neck and sucked as hard as he could, nipping at the skin. Frank didn’t even care if it would leave a mark. In fact, he _knew_ it would and the thought made him shiver in delight. He wanted everyone to know what Gerard had did to him. Gerard’s index finger slid over both of their heads, gently massaging the slicked slits.

It was enough to send them over the edge and they came in tandem, spilling their hot sticky fluids all over themselves. Gerard eventually collapsed down beside Frank under the tree, panting harshly and giggling in euphoria. Frank clung to his side, nuzzling into his neck and breathing heavily. “That was so good.” He whispered.

“Agreed.” Gerard grinned, bringing his sticky hand to his mouth and slowly licking it clean in one last whorish attempt at savouring his crush.


End file.
